justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)
"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)" '''is a song by '''ABBA '''and is on Just Dance 2014. It is the first ABBA song to appear in the Series. Dancer *A longsleeved dark blue dress *Golden high-heels *Dark blue earrings *Her hair is red-brown and quite long. Background The avatar is dancing on a small stage with a cheering audience surrounding it. The background changes mostly between yellow, orange, red and purple + stagelight in different colors, but at a period of the choreography the background turns blue-green with basically the same effects. On-Stage The song has an '''On-Stage routine. The lead dancer is a female with black fluffy hair, a metallic gold low cut dress, and gold and black ankle heels. The backup dancers are males in gold necklaces, pinkish-red body suits, and yellow shoes (which they look like rappers.) Mash Up The song has a Sweat Mash Up as well. The dancers: *Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Disturbia (JD4) *Follow The Leader (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *María (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat Version) (JD3) *Where Have You Been (Extreme Version) (JD2014) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Disturbia (JD4) *Follow The Leader (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *María (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat Version) (JD3) *Where Have You Been (Extreme Version) (JD2014) *It's You (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *It's You (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *#thatPOWER (Extreme Version) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *#thatPOWER (Extreme Version) (JD2014) *María (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat Version) (JD3) *Where Have You Been (Extreme Version) (JD2014) *It's You (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *It's You (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (JD2014) Captions * Shake Clap Night Gold Moves Classic: *'All' = Put your hands downwards. On Stage: *'Lead Dancer' = Just fall down. *'Background Dancers' = Hold the lead dancer. Mashup: *'All' = Put your hands on your thighs while crouching. (Done with the dancer from Disturbia) ABBA: You Can Dance The dancer looks similar to the JD2014 dancer. At the beginning, she has two brunette pigtails & wears a baby blue dress. Her outfit changes to a purple sparkly dress with her hair down. Trivia *This is the first ABBA song to appear in the main series. *The main choreography's setting resembles the On-Stage Background but without backup dancers. *This song is tied for the longest song in the Just Dance series with I Don't Feel Like Dancin' in Just Dance 3. **This is later proven wrong after 2 videos of the gameplays with the same extra time limit appeared. I Don't Feel Like Dancin' is indeed, longer. *The dancer looks similar to the sweat version of María and Wannabe. *The gameplay has the same moves from ABBA: You Can Dance but they are done differently. *The song is featured on Just Dance Wii U, it is the first english song on Just Dance Wii U, it also appears on ABBA: You Can Dance. * In the part of the chorus(after a gold move in the normal version) the pictograms do not have enough time so they come late(look at the video to understand) Videos & Gallery ABBA 7.png|On-Stage Mode ABBA 226.jpg|Classic Mode ABBA 445.jpg|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! in the Just Dance 2014 menu ABBA 13.jpg|ABBA: You Can Dance version Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs with On-Stage versions Category:Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs from 1999 or under Category:70's Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:ABBA Category:R&B Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs released in 1979 Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Familiar Songs